fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Nitro Boost!
Note: I would like to thank LumaNin for help with my Infobox. Mario Kart Nitro Boost! is a game released by Nintendo, and a sequel to Mario Kart: Double Dash!. Gameplay In Mario Kart Nitro Boost, there are six different game modes. These are, Single Race, Grand Prix, Tournament, Battle Mode, One-on-One and Team Race. Single Race In Single Race, the player chooses the amount of racers, which can span up to 75, and choose a character. They can either choose their opponents or have them randomized. They choose a track, or again have it randomized. They then race with their opponents. Grand Prix In Grand Prix, the player chooses a cup and races through the different tracks. They earn points based on how well they race. 1st = 11 pts 2nd = 10 pts 3rd = 9 pts 4th = 8 pts 5th = 7 pts 6th = 6 pts 7th = 5 pts 8th = 4 pts 9th = 3 pts 10th = 2 pts 11th = 1 pts 12th = 0 pts The player with the most points at the end wins. Tournament In this mode, players select a team of two characters and randomize or choose opponents. They can also choose or randomize stages they race in. They can have up to five rounds, a Quarter-Final, a Semi-Final and a Final. If they win they move onto to the next round and if they lose they are eliminated, but you have the option to take over the person that eliminated you. This continues until the Final where two people face off and the winner wins the tournament. Battle Mode There are three types of Battle Mode. These are Balloon Burst, Coin Race and Boom Battle. Characters In Mario Kart Nitro Boost!, there is 10 characters per weight class, and the same for unlockable characters. There is also a DLC pack which includes all eight Koopalings and Hammer Bro., bringing the total to 69. The 18 characters from the Smash Bros. Pack and the 9 from the Kong Pack bring the total to 96 characters to choose from. Default Lightweight 130px-Toad Artwork - Super Mario 3D Land.png|Toad 113px-ToadetteMP8.png|Toadette Baby Mario MK8 Icon.png|Baby Mario 123px-BabyLuigibeinghimself.png|Baby Luigi Goomba Artwork - Super Mario 3D World.png|Goomba Red Lakitu from Mario Kart 7 By Shy Guy Yellow.png|Lakitu 100px-KoopaTroopa MP9.png|Koopa GreenParakoopa.png|Koopa Paratroopa BlooperMK8.png|Blooper BulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill Middleweight 185px-Mario MK9.png|Mario 20140501021638!MK8 Luigi.png|Luigi 500px-Peach Mario Kart 8.png|Princess Peach PrincessDaisyMKDS.png|Princess Daisy 228px-Character-yoshi.png|Yoshi Fawful MK9.png|Fawful BirdoKartSpecialPowers.png|Birdo 163px-DiddyKong.png|Diddy Kong 185px-Pac-Man character art - The Adventure Begins.png|Pac-Man Pac-Man And The Ghostly Adventure's Blinky.png|Blinky Heavyweight 444px-FortuneStBowser.png|Bowser Donkey Kong garridk.png|Donkey Kong MK8 KingBoo Icon.png|King Boo 240px-Funky Koncomg Artwork - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Funky Kong Warts3d.png|Wart 220px-Wario MPIT.png|Wario 150px-Waluigi PizzaRulez.png|Waluigi Rosalina Artwork - Mario Kart 8.png|Rosalina DRYBONESBOWSER.PNG|Dry Bowser MetalMarioMK7Solo.png|Metal Mario Unlockable Lightweight Toadsworth2.png|Toadsworth 189px-Kamek-212x283.png|Kamek Baby Peach MGGT.png|Baby Peach Babydaisyracing.png|Baby Daisy Baby Rosalina MK8.png|Baby Rosalina Baby dk.png|Baby DK LumaYellow.png|Luma 137px-Shroob3D.png|Shroob 250px-MP8 DryBones.png|Dry Bones Boo2.PNG|Boo Middleweight CrankyKong.png|Cranky Nabbit..png|Nabbit Pauline2.png|Pauline BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom 200px-Pom pom.png|Pom Pom MarioPMLSS.png|Paper Mario LuigiPMLSS.png|Paper Luigi DimentioSuperPaperMario.png|Dimentio CountBleck2.png|Count Bleck Mimi SPM.png|Mimi Heavyweight 250px-MarioSuperSluggersPianta.png|Pianta PeteySSBI.png|Petey Piranha K.RoolRender.png|King K. Rool PinkGoldPeach.png|Pink Gold Peach 180px-Lubba.png|Lubba Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Kritter SM3DW.png|Kritter BoshiNew.png|Boshi ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp WhompMP9.png|Whomp DLC Packs Koopaling Pack Lightweight SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. 200px-Lemmy Koopa NSMBU.png|Lemmy Koopa Mario Kart Larry.png|Larry Koopa Middleweight 250px-Wendy O. Koopa Artwork.png|Wendy O. Koopa 150px-IggyNSMBU.png|Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa Heavyweight 230px-LudwigNSMBU.png|Ludwig Von Koopa MortonNSMBU.png|Morton Koopa Jr. 200px-Hammer Bro. Party 8.png|Hammer Bro. Smash Bros. Pack Lightweight 502px-SSB4 - Pikachu Artwork.png|Pikachu 443px-SSB4 - Toon Link Artwork.png|Toon Link 250px-Zelda SSB4.png|Princess Zelda Kirby garridk.png|Kirby 1608 render metaknightrender.png|Meta Knight Ice climbers.png|Ice Climbers Middleweight 250px-Link SSB4.png|Link 140px-Sonic Wreck It Ralph.png|Sonic The Hedgehog 386px-PitSSB4.png|Pit FoxSSB4.png|Fox McCloud Captain Falcon. Png|Captain Falcon IkeSSB4.png|Ike Heavyweight Ganondorf (Super Smash Bros. Brawl).png|Ganondorf 411px-SSB4 - Dedede Artwork.png|King DeDeDe Samus garridk.png|Samus Aran Jigglypuff; Purin(Clear).png|Jigglypuff AshKetchumBF.png|Pokemon Trainer (Ash Ketchum) SolidSnake.png|Solid Snake Kong Pack Lightweight 360px-Dixie Kong - Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze.png|Dixie Kong KiddyKong.png|Kiddy Kong DKJR.png|Donkey Kong Jr. Middleweight TinyKongMSSsmall.png|Tiny Kong 579px-Karate Kong.png|Karate Kong Lanky.png|Lanky Kong Heavyweight ChunkyKong.png|Chunky Kong Sumo Kong.png|Sumo Kong 150px-Candykongdkjc.png|Candy Kong 8-Bit Pack Lightweight 8-Bit Star.png|8-Bit Star 8-Bit Toad.png|8-Bit Toad 8-bit-bowser-jr1-1.jpg|8-Bit Bowser Jr. Items Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games